


lesser of two evils

by mickyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Dark!Percy, Excessive use of italics, Gen, Percy telling the Olympians to shove it, Powerful Percy Jackson, i think maybe, let's be real though Poseidon is probably SO proud, the Olympians are a little bit scared and they SHOULD be, verbal throwdown y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: This makes probably seven times the Olympians had voted on whether or not to let Percy live.Therewon'tbe an eighth.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 373





	lesser of two evils

This had to sixth or seventh time in as many years that the Olympians had debated on whether to kill him or not. Percy’d lost count by this point. After the first or second time, it’s less terrifying and more annoying. Never in a million years did Percy dream that, when his fate was being decided by his godly extended family, he would be more bothered by their indecision than the subject of their debate.

The Olympians, as you do when you’re a _ll-powerful_ and _still-in-charge-of-the-world-and-not-dead-all-thanks-to-Percy_ , were arguing. Nice to see that the last war hadn’t changed a thing. Each shouting over the other, debating the merits of keeping Percy alive. And Percy, well—all he could really do was roll his eyes and slouch against a nearby pillar.

“I will _not allow_ you to—“

“— _times_ must I pound it into your _thick_ skull—“

“— _complete_ badass, I mean—“

“—dangerous, no matter _how_ useful—“

“—I will _not_ have an insolent, disobedient beacon of power run free if we can’t control it!”

And, well Percy just had to speak up. Point out a few details, insult a few immortals. “You’ve never _controlled_ me,” he bit. “I saved your sorry asses because it was the right thing to do."

Zeus turned his glare on Percy and thundered, "You _dare_ —" — _insult me? Interrupt? Exist?_ Percy could get the gist of what he was going say from the pure rage radiating from the god.

And you know what? If anyone should be outraged here, it was _him_.

“I _dare_ ,” Percy snapped, “because I already _know_ your decision. I know what happens. You’ve done all of this before. You’ll all grudgingly admit that, no matter how _annoying_ and _disrespectful_ I am, you _need_ me. You need my _power_ to keep your rule from being overthrown because you either _won’t_ stand up for yourselves, you _can’t_ , or you just don’t _fucking_ feel like it.” Ares started to protest but Percy shut him up with a glare and a growl. He wasn’t finished.

“And you’re all going to _stop_ voting on my life,” Percy warned them, “or next time, I won’t be there to save the day. I will leave you high and dry like _all_ of you have done to your kids in the past, and maybe, _if_ you manage to survive, I’ll be there to congratulate you.”

And of course, the first one to speak out was Zeus. “You little—“

Percy turned on him. “By all means, if you _don’t_ need me, smite me.” Zeus’ eyes flicked to Poseidon. Percy snapped at him a few times. “No, don’t look at him, he’s done protecting me. Look at _me_. Forget voting. If you don’t need me, then kill me, _now_.” Zeus was still.

Percy turned, addressing all of them. “You kill me before I walk out of this room or you lose your chance,” Percy warned. “I will do _whatever_ I want, go into whoever’s domains I _damn_ well please without consequence,” he eyed Zeus again, who scowled, but let go of his Master Bolt, “and I will keep killing _every_ evil motherfucker that tries to overthrow you, because you are the lesser of two evils.”

Anyone listening in could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. And yet, the silence was deafening, Percy’s words echoing in the ears of each Olympian: those who hated him, who tolerated him, who admired him and liked him. The gods were all silent. Percy’s footsteps didn’t break that silence as he walked, unimpeded, out of the throne room of Olympus.

He was, for all intents and purposes, free.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it? because once i had the idea of Percy telling off the gods i just _had_ to write it.
> 
> ( reposting because there was an _error_ with my _italics_ and it _bothered me_ :D )


End file.
